Kiss In The Snow!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: It is Christmas and it starts snowing. Ash and Misty decide to go outside, but what happens when they do? POKESHIPPING!


Me: This is a Christmas Story!

Misty: About who?

Me: You and Ash.

Misty: (blush)

Ash: YES!

Me: Ash, do the disclaimer.

Ash: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon!

Me: On with the story!

_____________________________________________________________

A Kiss In The Snow!

Ash sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was his fifteenth Christmas. That is right, the famous Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, is now fifteen. He was at Misty's Christmas party. However he hasn't seen her all night. He has seen Brock, Tracey, Daisy, Violet, Lily, May, Drew, and Dawn. His mom, Professor Oak, Duplica, Aqua, Sakura, and Melody were also here. The rest he didn't really know. He wished so badly to see her. He however did find out Misty and Drew were related, and apparently May, Dawn, and Misty were best friends. Everyone has seen Misty, but him. He hasn't seen Misty since her fifteenth birthday, 6 months ago. Ash fiddled with his black tie in disgust as he sat down. He was wearing a green button up shirt, black pants, black shoes, and obviously a black tie. He sighed again and unbuttoned his shirt a little, and loosened his tie. Someone stood next to him. Ash looked up and gasped.

"Misty!" He was about to stand up, but Misty held him down by his shoulders. Ash was smiling crazily upon seeing her. He reached out and hugged her. Misty was wearing a green sparkly dress, with white leggings underneath. Her hair was down and Dawn's length, and she was wearing a Santa Clause hat. He pulled her closer. Misty was now straddling on his lap. Ash smiled even wider. Misty giggled and pulled out another Santa Clause hat. She placed it on his head. This action caused Ash to pull away but leave his arms loose around her waist.

"Ash!" Misty mocked and stuck her tongue out playfully at him. Ash smiled, then looked confused.

"Where were you all night?" Misty looked at him.

"Looking for you." Misty turned a light pink just under her eyes. Ash turned a red under his eyes. "Where were you?" Misty moved off his lap and into the seat next.

"Waiting for you." Ash's whole face turned red as he admitted this. Misty smiled and pecked his cheek. Ash's whole face turned a darker shade of red. He looked outside and noticed it was snowing lightly. "Lets go outside." Misty looked at him and pouted.

"I can't!" She said and crossed her arms. Ash chuckled at her.

"Why?" Misty looked around.

"Lily took my jacket and my sisters hid their's." Ash looked at her.

"You won't need it, it isn't that cold out." Misty sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She said. Ash smiled and pulled her by her hand. Together they walked outside. Misty giggled and caught the snow with her tongue. Ash chuckled at her and did the same.

"Aren't we a little too old for this?" He asked playfully while catching another snowflake on his tongue.

"Nobody is ever too old to have fun." She said half playfully and half wisely. Ash nodded and smiled at her.

"You were always so smart." Misty smiled at him.

"And you were always dumb!" She said playfully. Ash frowned at her. "But your still my best friend." Misty said truthfully. Ash smiled at her.

"You're my best friend too." He said and gave her a quick hug. Misty looked towards the sky and gave a small smile.

"Ash," Ash turned towards her. "is that all I am to you?" Ash turned a dark red and looked down.

"No." He answered simply. "You mean so much more to me than that." Ash smiled at her blush. Misty smiled back and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks." She whispered and sat down on a bench. She pulled something out of her bag. Ash looked surprised. He didn't even remember her getting it. She pulled out a box and turned a little darker shade of pink almost red. It was a decent sized box. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper with a golden colored bow. "Here." Ash blushed but took it, then he opened it. It was a dark red scarf, that had his name written on it in gold. Ash smiled and hugged Misty.

"Thanks." He pulled back but left his arm wrapped around her. "I left your present inside." He felt slightly guilty. Misty smiled at him and hugged him again.

"It is okay." She stayed hugging him. She then let her head rest on his chest. Ash smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. Misty shivered from the cold. Ash wrapped the scarf around his neck and hers. Misty blushed and picked up her head. She blushed an even darker red, her face was very close to Ash's. It was then she realized he was an inch taller then her. She sighed softly. She can't call him shorty, or shrimp anymore. She blinked as she saw Ash lean closer. Their foreheads were touching and their bangs were tangled. Ash moved again, but this time he moved his hand behind her neck. He began to massage that part of her neck, and pull her closer. His lips then brushed her lips lightly. Misty sighed it was small but nice. Ash moved his head to the side slightly and kissed her harder. Misty moved her arms around her neck. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They then pulled away and were panting.

"I am so sorry." Ash said as he looked down and loosened his grip on her. "I have loved you for so long and I just needed to do that." Misty hugged him tighter.

"I love you too." Ash's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked just to make sure. Misty nodded shyly. Ash kissed Misty again. "Oh- and I lied, I do have your present." Misty looked at him curiously. He pulled out a necklace that was on a silver chain, and had a greenish-blue stone on it. It was a thin jewel but it sparked so much. It was also in the shape of a heart. It was about the size of a quarter but looked very expensive. She gingerly took it.

"It is beautiful." She whispered and put it on. Ash picked it up.

"I saw it and thought of you." Ash then leaned forward and kissed her. Misty pulled away and looked guilty.

"Great now I feel bad." She said 'great' with a great amount of sarcasm. "All I got you was a scarf." She explained. Ash smiled at her and gave her a quick peck.

"No," He grabbed her hands gently and pulled her closer. "you gave me a much greater gift." Misty looked at him in admiration but in confusion.

"What?" She asked. Ash smiled and nuzzled her nose with his.

"You." He said. Misty smile and kissed him again. It was a beautiful white Christmas. They were a couple and together in the snow, kissing sweetly.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: AWWWW! I love this story. It felt really good to write it.

Ash: You could've put us kissing more.

Misty: Shut up, Shrimp! It had a good amount of kissing!

Ash: I am taller than you! Why are you calling me a shrimp?!

Me: (sigh) You guys are a sweet but weird couple.

Ash: Yeah but we love each other. (They then kiss.)

Me: REVIEW!

Everyone: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
